Un pastel para ti
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ella esperaba pacientemente a que el llegara con ella. Empezaba a desesperarse al no saber cuál fue el motivo de que el no estuviera ahí. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al saber el porqué él había tardado en llegar.
_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Este fanfic entra en el "Día blanco" de la semana pasada. Así que espero que les guste de esta hermosa pareja.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Horimiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de HERO y Hagiwara Daisuke. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-Me pregunto donde estará Miyamura

Se veía a una castaña en la azotea de la escuela, el viento se sentía tan bien en ese lugar, el aire revolvía sus cabellos traviesamente.

La chica volvía a suspirar, estaba sola en ese lugar. No había clases así que ella decidió quedarse en ese lugar, quería saber si él iba a llegar, ya que si no pues se iría a su casa a esperarlo en ese lugar.

No había llegado a clases y no contestaba su celular, le estaba preocupando y poco a poco se empezaba a desesperar.

-Idiota...

-¿Ahora a quien le dices idiota?

Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, igual que unos brazos rodeaban su pequeña cintura. Se sentía un poco nerviosa pero al oler aquella esencia que siempre tenía él se tranquilizo.

-A ti idiota, llegaste tarde

Inflo sus mejillas ante la molestia que había tenido, sintió como el escondía su rostro en su cuello y pasaba lentamente su nariz por él mismo lugar.

-Lo lamento Hori-san pero me quede preparando algo delicioso para ti

La chica al escuchar "delicioso" dejo de hacer su pequeño berrinche y se quedo un rato dentro de los brazos del chico.

Sintió como el chico se movía hasta poner enfrente de ambos una pequeña caja blanca. La chica puso sus manos enfrente, sentía pesada la caja.

-Espero que te gusten, feliz día blanco

El chico le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, ella miro con ilusión la caja, abrió con delicadeza la caja y vio un pequeño pastel blanco con frutas.

-Esta es la razón por la que tarde, tenía que prepararlo apenas para que pueda durar más, si quieres nos podemos ir y compartirlo o no podemos quedar un rato más, lo que tú quieras…

El chico vio como ella se veía indecisa, quería compartir y mostrarle a todos el delicioso pastel que él le había hecho solo para ella aunque por lo "celosa" que no quería aparentar quería que solamente ella se quedara con ese pastel.

Su rostro mostraba confusión, no sabía que hacer, hasta que sintió como él se acerco lentamente a su odio y soplaba lentamente para despues poder hablar.

-O podemos quedarnos aquí solamente los dos y hacer cosas…

La chica se sonrojo a más no poder. Vio la sonrisa burlona del chico "Se estaba aprovechando de la situación indecisa de ella". Escucho unas ligeras risas del chico, ella solo cerró su puño y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla. "Deja vu" fue lo único que pensó el chico al salir volando, literal, del lugar.

-¡Si serás idiota!

Despues de eso tuvieron que huir antes de que algún profesor los encontrara aun en la escuela.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Eres un completo idiota

Se podía apreciar a ambos chicos caminando tranquilamente por las calles, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y ellos despues de una "escapada fallida" y un regaño por parte de sus profesores salieron tranquilamente y empezaron a caminar.

-No es mi culpa que tú quieras mal entender todo lo que te digo

La chica paro de caminar e inflo sus mejillas, el chico cansado se acerco a ella y le dio un "leve" tirón en su muñeca.

-¡Ahora muévete Kyoko que tenemos cosas pendientes por hacer!

La chica se dejo llevar por el mientras tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Mientras que el miraba a su querida novia. Aun no le encontraba el sentido de hacer eso pero si a ella le gustaba y si quería ver esa sonrisa en su rostro haría todo lo que quisiera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despues de ese momento ella no aparecio en su casa en la noche, tal vez se quedo mejor con Miyamura, al final en cuentas había "cosas pendientes" por hacer.

* * *

 _ **Tan típico de ellos, nunca sabrás que pasara con esta pareja. Es demasiado hermosa.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 21 de marzo de 2016**_


End file.
